


Somebody To Love

by vhoorl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), First Time, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhoorl/pseuds/vhoorl
Summary: Papyrus has to confront the fact that he's not necessarily going to like every alternate version of himself. Sans has to confront the fact that two Papyruses is just about the most tempting thing he's ever heard suggested.





	Somebody To Love

It was no grand secret that Papyrus thought rather highly of himself. In fact, most of the underground, now overground, were aware of it since he was a babybone. With a brother who was pretty happy to sing his praises and play along with his games, it was hardly a surprise. Not just that, but his enthusiasm seemed to follow him into anything—including narcissism. If Papyrus had ever shown a chink in his metaphorical battle body, it certainly didn't show. Nobody and nothing could bring him down.

Though self-love had never puzzled him for a second, self-hatred certainly had. When his brother finally saw fit to talk about the depression he had been dealing with, as Papyrus wouldn't lay off until he knew the whole story, it came as a shock. Sans had been reluctant to talk about it. The short skeleton cited that he didn't want to bring his bro down with all the sad, heavy stuff. For a good half hour after, he had his nonexistent ear talked off by Papyrus about how it was impossible to bring him down and how irresponsible it was to try to hide something like that.

There were signs, after all. His smile was not typically genuine, he wasn't so much lazy as he was hopeless. It had been obvious, even in his attempt to keep it from Papyrus. There had always been evidence, but it was another thing entirely to hear the truth from the horse's—er, _skeleton's_ mouth.

Of course with the realization of the struggles Sans faced came the inherent knowledge of the timelines. Not only the ones on their same plane of reality caused by the direct interference of Frisk, Flowey, and Chara but also those in alternate existences. Ones where it truly was kill or be killed, ones where he was someone so very different from himself. Who he was certain he was. Selves who did not seem to hold his same values or follow his standards.

Though he was usually convinced of his own self worth, it sent a chill up his spine to know that there were versions of himself who were not so sure. Not only that, but there were versions of himself who made him second guess his own feelings. There were bad sides of him, he found, sides he could not condone or understand or even believe in. It... _hurt_ to not believe in someone, especially oneself. It had taken a few long discussions with both Frisk and Sans before he could cope with any of it.

Sometimes he didn't cope. Sometimes Papyrus sat at the kitchen table, eyesockets sullen and unfocused as they were now. Fingers gripped around a mug of cocoa in the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up earlier than the sun itself. If he managed to get more than a couple hours sleep at all.

The window over the stove cast a shadow across his cheekbones where the sunlight streaked in. Of the apartment he and Sans shared, this was his favorite spot to sit. To think. Papyrus was not often introspective but these days it seemed that was bound to change. He shut his eyesockets after a moment when the light reached them. An uncharacteristically put-upon sigh rolled out of Papyrus as he lifted the mug to his teeth.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt the world tilt. Not physically, not the ground. In an instant he felt pulled to one side, out of place, and then returned to normal. The skeleton exhaled a gasp and there was a sound like the legs of a chair as they scraped across wood. He looked up.

To his left was a sharper him. A mirror image, like the ones he'd seen glimpses of through open portals in the fabric of space and time. He had never truly met any of them in person, as it had seemed like a bad decision based on Sans' description of what some of their alternate selves were like. Yet here was one of him now. The same, but different. All pointed edges and red magic and dark clothes. This him even had a scar, gnarly and jagged. It ran through his eyesocket like a river.

The skeleton decided that his older brother was right. This was... eerie.

Papyrus hardly had time to put down his cocoa or get out so much as a syllable when he found himself yanked forward by the other him. His eyesockets widened on reflex and he braced himself against the table.

"You!" The other him started, harsh and entirely missing the point of manners. How could there be a him that existed without manners? "Though I Loathe To Admit It, I Require Your Assistance." This strange, edgy Papyrus glanced, almost nervously, to the left, then right, and then over Papyrus' shoulder to the open kitchen entryway. He lowered his voice a fraction, so it was a hiss in the quiet morning air, "Are We Alone?"

With some difficulty, Papyrus snapped himself out of his momentary shock. He reared back, the front of his sweater still well with his twin's grasp. The words fell out of Papyrus, jumbled and confused, "I—Yes, Well Not Really, Sans Is Down The Hall Asleep, But—"

"Fine, Fine," the him that wasn't quite him interrupted, "I Don't Give A Shit What That Useless Sack Is Up To, As Long As He's Not _Here_." The red-eyed skeleton let go of his counterpart and stood from the table. He paced to the other end of the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water.

In turn, Papyrus gawked. There was a lot to take in. " _Useless Sack?_ " He parroted back, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The edgy skeleton squinted and sipped from the water. He looked like an exact replica of Papyrus' when making that expression. Papyrus decided he did not appreciate that at all. "Yes, What Are You, The Deaf Papyrus?" The other snorted and shook his skull, "Or Are You One Of Those Weak Versions Of Me Who Actually Thinks His Brother Is _Cool_?"

"Hey, My Brother Is Cool!" He defended automatically. It struck him that he did not say so often enough, but it was true. He loved Sans. He wouldn't have chosen to stay with him after they were free from the underground if he didn't enjoy being with the shorter skeleton. His brother was weird and had bad taste in jokes but he was certainly cool! Cooler than this mean looking him, at the very least.

Papyrus stood up swiftly from the table and abandoned his cocoa to approach the clone-like intruder. He held up one finger in a "hang on" motion, expression screwed up in bewilderment. "Wait A Second, Why Wouldn't You Want Him Around?" He paused, processed some things. "No, _No_ , Just Wait A Second!" He shouted, gestured for a moment as his voice rose several octaves, "What— _Why_ Are You Even Here? How Are You Even Here? Sans Said Not To Open Any Portals. Did Y—?"

"Shut Up!"

Edgier him had put the empty cup down and crossed the distance between them in an instant. They were very close now; thin phalanges, exactly like his own, clasped over his mouth to keep him quiet. A second hand held him by the arm to keep him in place. The leather-clad skeleton spared a look to see if anyone was at the door, then sighed. Red pinpricks of light glared at Papyrus from dark sockets, their faces mere inches apart.

"I Don't Need Every Monster In This Fucking Timeline Knowing I'm Here," Edgy Papyrus intoned, voice low and irritated. He let go of his double but it hardly looked on purpose as the red-lit skeleton convulsed momentarily and gripped both of Papyrus' arms to stay standing. He grunted as if pained and then shot a half-hearted glare at Papyrus. "I Was Hoping You Would Be In The Same Boat As Me Or That Perhaps You Would Understand, You Fucking Prick."

Papyrus blinked and then squinted. He stared as the other him exhaled roughly and tried to get his balance. Slowly, he raked his gaze down from the disgruntled expression, to the black crop too, down to tight leather pants. Everything, all of him, had a suspiciously vibrant red glow about them. The exposed area of his pelvis, at least, looked like the stop part on one of those human traffic lights. Very red.

Oh.

_Oh._

Papyrus was a master of puzzles and quite shortly it all pieced together.

"You're In Heat?" He blinked several times, then repeated as if incredulous, " _You're In Heat?_ " Papyrus reflexively gripped the other's arm to steady him when another pang wracked his body. He could feel his own face start to heat with the magic of an embarrassed blush. More magic stirred in his chest at the next realization. "And You Came _Here_ To Get Help?"

On the other Papyrus' part, all he could do was nod and let out another grunt.

Cheekbones tinted a stark orange, he carefully supported Edgy Papyrus with both arms and lead him back to the table to sit down. The skeleton took the seat and shuddered a few times more before he was able to control it.

"It Is," the darker skeleton winced, leaned forward in the chair, "A Lot Fucking Worse Than Usual, I Assure You. I Wouldn't Even Bother Seeking Help If It Was Any Normal Heat And I Suspect Neither Would You." He shot his sweater-clad twin a knowing look. Papyrus made a surprised face and went to shades more orange. "As It Is, I Don't Think I Can Handle It On My Own. But I'm Not About To Ask For Fucking _Help_ ," he spat the word like it was vile, "From Anyone I Can't Trust. Which Is Anyone Who Isn't Me."

"Ah, I See," Papyrus rubbed at the back of his skull and swallowed thickly. He had always, his entire life, dealt with his heats on his own. They were short for him, only about two days of discomfort that were easily abated by exercise and sheer force of magical will. He had never needed help in that regard, but knew that for some monsters it could become very painful very fast. He had hoped to never need the help, as it seemed embarrassing, but it looked as if this him wasn't so lucky to dodge that bullet.

While Papyrus was wrapped up in his own thoughts, the other him continued. "You Had Better Be Able To Help Me I Cannot Go Back To My Shithole Of A Universe Like Th— _Fuck_ ," his counterpart curled forward and let out a sound that was particularly lewd. Papyrus' was visibly mortified, especially as tell-tale orange light emanated from under his own sweater. Is that what he sounded like during heats? It was so absolutely sexual.

"Well, I-I've Never Helped Someone Else Through A Heat Before," Papyrus went down onto one knee and offered his hand for the other skeleton to grip onto. Which he did, with crushing force.

"You Aren't— _Ngh_ —Fucking Dealing With Someone Else, You're Dealing With Me. And I'm You, You Idiot," the Edgy skeleton grit out. Sharp teeth bared, volume not in check as it had been in the beginning. Papyrus refrained from informing this other him that he had just called himself an idiot, by extension. Instead he squeezed the fingers he held and furrowed his brow bone with no small amount of resolve.

"Alright! Whatever, Other Me. How Can I Help, Then? Do You Want Me t—?"

"Fucking _Touch Me_ ," the red tinted skeleton demanded, mean even through a broken voice. Papyrus huffed; he really would need to lecture this him about politeness and appropriate language when he got the chance.

As much as he did not care for this Papyrus' attitude, at all, it felt wrong to not help someone in need. Especially if they came to him directly, in great pain and almost begging for assistance. Papyrus was a skeleton with standards. One of those all-important standards was in fact to offer help to those who were in trouble.

Besides, this was just another Papyrus. It was basically him, so it wouldn't be too weird if he just helped out with his alternate self's heat predicament. Right?

Er... _right._

Papyrus reached out an experimentally brushed his phalanges along the arch of the pubic bone that was visible over those too-tight pants. He felt the magic within him ache and the familiar sensation of being in heat himself; it was likely he was perhaps a day off from his own. Empathetic heats weren't uncommon, but they typically only happened with long-term partners. Perhaps if it was himself, it amounted to the same thing.

It certainly felt to Papyrus like it must, anyway. Though in all fairness there had been once or twice where Sans had entered a heat and it caused a similar domino affect. It was... _complicated_ , when it came to Sans, but Papyrus didn't have the inclination to dwell on it as it happened. Or the luxury to do so now.

The other skeleton arched slightly and bent back to allow his twin better access. Finger bones traveled up from his pelvis to the base of his spine. Papyrus twisted his hand lightly and stroked the bones there which, on him, he knew to be rather sensitive. After years of being left to one's own devices in heat, it became pertinent to pick up a few things. Tricks to make everything feel a little bit better.

Sure enough, the rougher Papyrus let out another lewd noise and one his hands gripped the table. The other dug itself into the soft fabric of Papyrus' sweater. "Keep Going, You— _Ah, Nyeh!_ —Fool," he ordered, with no amount of real malice in his voice. Only exasperated desperation. "At This Rate We—Nn, Won't Be Done Until Fucking _Lunchtime_ , You Numbskull."

"Jeez, You Should Really Learn Some Manners," Papyrus grumbled in return though he did not hesitate in his ministrations. His fingers worked their way up the exposed spine toward a deep red glow under that cropped shirt. As he did, sharp stings of want shot through him. Papyrus shuddered, overcome by the build of magic that was his own heat as it was triggered by this other him's presence.

He whined; his bones ached and for a second he lost himself in the feeling. Papyrus ignored the spluttered sound his double made above him as he leaned in. Bright orange unfurled from his open mouth as a tongue coalesced. He continued to stroke the visible lower ribs available to him as he licked a stripe up the bare spinal column.

Above, the spluttered noise had changed to a drawn out moan. Papyrus blinked and drew back, still surprised to hear those noises come out in his own voice. He had never really let anyone else hear him, or been mentally present enough to pay attention while in heat.

A skeletal hand came to the back of his skull and roughly pushed him further in. Papyrus made an annoyed noise, coherent enough to be bothered by how pushy this edgier Papyrus was. Though he was bossy himself he refused to ever be inconsiderate about it. Papyrus lifted the black fabric away to better access the ribcage before him as well as the vivid red soul. It did not appear corporeal yet, but that would change soon.

Papyrus licked the exposed sternum and huffed softly as he felt his magic pang through him. To be this close to a soul that mirrored his own as it went through heat... it felt remarkably good and painful at the same time. He delicately ran his fingers over scarred and cracked ribs. The other Papyrus cried out and arched into him, sloppily seated in the kitchen chair.

On instinct, Papyrus dipped one of his hands into the front of those tight black pants. There was a bundle of magic there, though a brief feel informed him that it hadn't chosen to fully form yet. Perhaps it was the pants that were constricting it. Without really asking, since he imagined that any level of slowness would only be met with derision, Papyrus unzipped his counterpart's pants. He experimentally rolled his phalanges through the wisps of blood red magic and was rewarded with a surprised moan.

"Fuck, Yes— _Nyeh, Mm_... Just Like That," there was a small thrust of hips as the edgy Papyrus wrapped one of his arms around the other skeleton's shoulders. He chuckled, smug and breathy. "Nyeh Heh Heh, I Always Knew I Would Be A Good Fuck."

Papyrus frowned and suddenly gripped the other him by the hip bones with both hands. Dark eyesockets stared into eyelights that were blown wide from arousal. "If You Can't Control Your Language And Be Nicer I Will Get Up Right This Instant And Leave You To Deal With This Nonsense On Your Own." He dragged the edge of his thumb over the bump of magic at the front of Edgy Papyrus' pelvis. The skeleton shuddered hard and growled.

"You Wouldn't Dare," breathed the nearly naked skeleton. His voice shook with barely contained anger. "That Would Only Screw You Over, Too, You Shit! You're Clearly In Heat Just As Much As I Am— _Ngh!_ Fuck!"

Papyrus ran his teeth over the curve of the other's collarbones as he continued to stroke the nearly-formed magic opening. "I Can Just Take A Cold Shower And Wait It Out Like I Always Do," Papyrus noted simply. Cheekbones still very orange, though his composure was steady. He gave his alternate universe self another stubborn stare. " _Be Nice._ It's Not So Hard!"

"...Ugh. Fine."

"Good!" Papyrus smiled. "Thank You."

He dropped lower to focus his attention on the other's downstairs situation. The red swirled and shifted but by now had something of an entrance formed. He rubbed the surrounding magic and then slowly slipped two phalanges in. Papyrus had done this to himself plenty of times before, but it felt odd to do it to someone who wasn't... completely himself. He peered up to see the reaction.

The dark and brooding skeleton had clearly forgotten himself, head thrown back and digits wedged in his mouth. Likely to keep from making too much noise or saying anything particularly not-nice. Papyrus leaned in, then hesitated. Uncertain. He had really never done this before. Carefully, he ran his tongue up the other's slit, which was met with an unrestrained moan. The sound shot straight to his own pelvic region.

"Please," the other Papyrus forced out with a desperate noise. "Please, More." He stunted his phrases in an attempt to abide by the rules. Papyrus smiled at that, pleased, and dipped his tongue further inward. He licked along his double's inner walls and felt his own magic pulse in turn. Cheekbones ablaze from just how lewd it was to do something like this.

It probably didn't count as a first time if it was essentially just a creepier, angrier replica of himself...

Probably.

Papyrus lifted his hands to stroke along the other's spine, when a noise from the door that sounded suspiciously like a voice interrupted.

Abruptly, both skeletons froze and their skulls whipped around to look at the door...

But it was empty. Papyrus had rolled his tongue back into his mouth and stared searchingly into the kitchen entryway. Suddenly, the fact that they were just doing this sort of lewd nonsense in the middle of his and Sans' kitchen caught up with his rather heat-addled mind. He spared a confused look at the other Papyrus, meant to ask whether he had seen anything. It was answered in kind by a gesture as if to brush it off. The orange-tinted skeleton was less so inclined to ignore it, but eventually let it go. He would worry and feel guilty later. Sans was a heavy sleeper; he was _probably_ still in bed.

Or, perhaps not.

Just beyond the door, on the wall beside it, was the short skeleton in question. Eyesockets very wide and eyelights gone. Skeletal fingers clutched at the front of his stained, white sleep shirt. Awoken in the middle of the morning to a few weird sounds that turned out to be nothing he could have predicted.

Sans gripped his skull as he tried to come to terms with what he'd nearly stumbled in on. A split-second teleport had saved his nonexistent skin, otherwise the other two definitely would have spotted him. His brother, on the kitchen floor, in a pretty unmistakable position with some other version of himself. Sheesh, had he really caused the younger skeleton to be _that_ narcissistic? Sans would have laughed if he wasn't so distracted by the sounds that echoed out of the kitchen.

It was like Papyrus in stereo. Two strings of a similar voice as they moaned and sighed through it all. Sans had heard his bro make sounds before, because the walls were thin and heats were mostly unavoidable, but this was a fresh new hell.

Sans had diligently kept his heats from Papyrus, with any trick he could think of. Because if the taller skeleton heard him moaning his name in those times of poor self control, things would not end well. This was like somebody out there had it in for him, to put a second Papyrus in his own apartment and throw both gangly skeletons into what felt like the thick of a heat. Even from out of the room, the faint crackle of aroused magic was undeniable.

Another long, high-pitched moan cut through the crisp morning air.

"oh _fuck,_ " the short skeleton whispered. Sans balled his hand into a fist and bit down hard on a knuckle to restrain any further vocal response. Although they were unlikely to hear him if he was quiet, it was not a good idea to get carried away.

The other Papyrus involved looked to be the pointy, glarey version of his brother whom he had met briefly once or twice. Mostly he only talked to other iterations of himself, as they were easy to deal with and shared most of his thought processes. Other Papyruses, though plenty interesting, were a grab-bag of different weird shit and only about half of them made sense to Sans. This red one in particular was probably the one he'd heard a couple of other Sanses affectionately call "Edge". Though he looked like a threat, he was mostly just a blowhard with an abusive streak against his own brother.

It had been the highlight of Sans' week to watch him get riled up and rant when he'd first met him.

Now, he was becoming quickly acquainted with a very different if equally vocal side of Edge. Not to mention, a very different side of his Papyrus. It was one thing to overhear a heat through a wall, where it was subdued and short-lived. It was something else entirely to walk in on your bro in heat, with a duplicate of him also in heat, and see him on his knees at the goddamn ready. Sans hesitated, not sure if he should leave or stay and keep an ear out to be certain nothing bad happened to his bro.

As much as he trusted Papyrus to be able to take care of himself, he couldn't help but feel protective.

Out of nowhere one of the Papyruses let out an overwhelmed sort of keen and Sans slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Fingers still pressed to his teeth. A flush of blue magic had spread across his round cheekbones while he listened. His boxers tented slightly where his magic had built up but he didn't move to help himself. Sans squeezed his eyesockets shut. He just wanted to make sure Papyrus was okay, he just wanted to make sure Papyrus was okay...

Papyrus sounded more than okay, was the main problem.

One of them, who was definitely Edge, let out a few swear words. Quiet, rushed. " _Language!_ " Papyrus sounded almost chastising when he spoke. Though it was largely hampered by his ragged voice and panted breaths, all of which did not help to alleviate the bulge in the front of Sans' boxer shorts.

If he had been more focused, he might have found it hilarious that even in the throes of heat his little bro had managed to scold that spiteful twin of himself. As it was, he could only sit on the floor and shiver. Sans' tongue formed, without any say-so of his own. He bit down on it in an effort to pull himself out of the Papyrus-themed trap he had waltzed into. Though he had less control over his magic, as intense as it usually was, he would be damned if he didn't exhibit some kind of restraint in this situation.

Both hands plastered over his mouth, Sans leaned fully against the wall and decided to wait it out. Even if every sound went straight to his dick, even if he could think of literally nothing more perfect than to be sandwiched between the tall skeletons. It probably crossed a few lines to jerk off to your brother—brothers? As they got busy in the kitchen. He curled in on himself more and listened; if there was any sign of a problem he could jump in and break it up or offer a distraction.

He would stay to make sure Papyrus was safe, that was it.

That was all.

Lucky for the skeleton and his now all too apparent blue glow, the two Papyruses were inexperienced. The noises only got louder, certain to have woken Sans if they hadn't already done so. At least one of them was close if the shouts and keens were anything to go off of. Edge swore again, this time accompanied with a litany of "pleases" that must have excused him from Papyrus' scolding.

Either that, or Papyrus was too far gone himself to offer that coherency. That became the more likely scenario when the usually polite voice also let out a few curses of his own. There were whispers too, but it was too low to catch. One of Sans' browbones rose and he nearly peeked in to be sure he'd heard correctly. He only held off from it because Edge in that moment tumbled over the precipice and let out an unmistakable cry.

"NN— _S-SANS!_ "

The smaller monster's blood, if he had any, would have run cold. He sat very still and felt himself listen, though his expression was that of someone who hadn't quite caught up to speed.

In the kitchen, Edge caught his breath and chuckled. The come-down was easy, certainly, compared to the painful motivation from earlier. "So. You Can Swear, But When I Do It I'm Fucking Being Rude." He stroked Papyrus' skull and huffed. The angsty skeleton was in an altogether better mood with his predicament out of the way. And seemed unphased by the name he had shouted in the end. "You Fucking Hypocr—"

"You—I'm Sorry, Did You Not Hear Yourself?"

Edge blinked and peered down at Papyrus who was still knelt on the floor with the other's legs thrown over his shoulders. Teeth splattered with reddish ecto fluid. Though he was clearly still lit by an orange glow, he had paused everything in order to gawk at the edgier skeleton.

"Hear Myself _When?_ " Edge growled, already back to his old self and on the defensive.

Papyrus face might as well have morphed into an orange with how pigmented by magic his bones were. He kept one hand steady on the other's femur but gestured messily with the other. "You—I, Well I Mean, You Shouted... As, As You Finished—"

"Spit It Out Already, Whelp!"

"When You Came You Called Out For _Sans!_ " Papyrus hurried to get out. He flinched as a pang of lust rolled through him, his bones not at all pleased with the break in activity.

A moment of silence passed and then Edge laughed out of nowhere. He leaned back in the kitchen chair and snorted derisively, arms crossed. "Yes, I Fucking Might Have," he grunted. "I Figured It Was No Secret, That We Feel That Way About Sans." For a brief second the sheer confidence waned. Edge glared especially sharp daggers down at Papyrus and his leg slid off the other's shoulder, "If You Fucking Think Any Less Of Me For It—"

" _No, No!_ " Papyrus pulled back and waved his hands to placate the much angrier, rasher skeleton. He sat back fully on the floor as his knees gave out. The warmth of the heat hard to resist, almost enough to make him want to lie down on the floor. "I Was, N-Nyeh, Merely Surprised I Guess! I Thought That You... Hated Your Brother."

"Of Course I Fucking Do," Edge rolled his red eyelights and watched Papyrus carefully. Critically. "But I Still Feel All These Stupid, Irritating Feelings For Him. Definitely _Not_ Brotherly Feelings. Honestly, They're Probably All His Fault Anyway. The Shithead." He squinted. "I Had Assumed It Was The Same For Every One Of Us. Apparently I Was Mistaken."

"No, You Weren't!" Papyrus paused. Seemed to reassess how quickly he had jumped to respond. No hesitation. Even though he had never once truly confronted why things with Sans always got so complicated in his head. In his heart, it was all the same, but his mind had gotten flustered and shoved that particular puzzle aside as one to never solve.

"I Wasn't?" Edge prompted, curious. He leant forward, his elbows rested on his knees. "So You _Do_ Have Feelings For Sans? Well," he scoffed, "Your Sans, Anyway."

Papyrus seemed to mull it over. The nights he'd stayed up and thought of his brother to get through particularly bad heats. The days he spent with Sans, even now when he had the ability to spend them elsewhere. How cute Sans was, how comforting his voice, how smart and how weird. The way it was all so much different than the vague crush he'd had on Mettaton.

"I Suppose I Do." His voice was soft, filled with genuine realization. The two Papyruses shared a look. Edge waited a beat, then...

"It Took You This Long To Work That Out. Really."

"Oh, Shut Up," Papyrus grumbled, though it was weak and lacked true annoyance. Something else had caught on his mind and he clung to it to stave off the base desire to satiate his heat right that second.

"If You Really Do Have These Feelings For Your Sans And You've Known It All Along, Why Not Tell Him? Or Get Him To Help You With Your... Heat?"

Edge made a noise like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "I Wouldn't Fucking Chance It." He gestured briefly at Papyrus and interrupted the skeleton as he opened his mouth to ask why, "If You Think It's So Fucking Easy, Why Don't _You_ March Yourself To Your Sans' Room Right Now And Do That?"

"Oh," Papyrus mumbled. Thin finger bones brushed over the glow that emanated through the fabric on his crotch. He trusted his brother, completely. Of course Sans would never hurt him or treat him badly, but that meant he might go along with it just for Papyrus' sake. That meant he might have to face the fake grin of a brother who would pretend things were alright when they truly weren't. Not just that, but it seemed unfair to burden his brother with more baggage.

They were content and finally free. Papyrus would be damned if he ruined it all because he was selfish.

Edge snorted; the other's non-answer and conflicted expression were crystal clear. "That's What I Fucking Thought. Now," he smirked slowly and brought one of his boot-clad feet forward. The edgy monster pressed the heel of his boot lightly against Papyrus' crotch and was awarded a gasp. "Do You Want My Assistance Or Are You Planning On Fixing This Situation On Your Own?"

"Please," was just about all Papyrus managed to get out as he panted and jerked up into the pressure of the other's boot-heel.

"Good." There was a brief second of movement where Edge slid off the chair to crawl over his counterpart. A bony knee slid up to nudge at his crotch instead and Papyrus moaned, phalanges bunched in the sweater he wore.

"I Bet You'd Fucking Love It If It Were Your Brother Doing This," the darker duplicate punctuated his sentence with a demonstration where he rubbed his knee into Papyrus' crotch. Hard. It pulled another gasp from the more peaceful skeleton. "If He Had You Here On The Floor, In The Midst Of A Heat."

"I—I, _Ah,_ " Papyrus arched his spine as phalanges skirted up under his sweater to tease at the delicate bones of his ribcage. Visibly flustered by the accusation about Sans, but no less aroused.

Edge slipped his other hand into the front of Papyrus' pants and stroked the warm, brightly colored magic. His entrance was already quite wet from their previous activity and Edge took advantage of that to slide one of his digits up into the available slit. Papyrus gasped again and clutched at his twin's shoulders. Edge's other fingers rubbed at the top of his magic, where there was a recognizable clit.

A low chuckle echoed from Edge, whose composure was secured now that his heat had been mostly abated. "I Wonder What He Would Say If He Saw His Little Brother Writhing Underneath Me." Another digit joined the first and Papyrus's hands came up and away from his double to cover his eyesockets. The orange-lit skeleton let out a series of moans and noises. His volume, both of their volumes, very much unchecked.

It was clearly unfair territory, to use Sans against the lanky skeleton. Papyrus was already so close. He reached out blindly to grab at Edge's arm, to warn him, to slow him, but the other continued his onslaught. It was all too much when Edge leant down to lick at Papyrus' lower spine.

"I—I'm, I'm Going To—"

"Do It, Your Brother Would Want You To," Edge stated simply and pressed his red tongue along the ridges of the other's hip bones. Well aware of how to push the buttons of any Papyrus who shared the same sort of feelings that he did.

Without any further encouragement, Papyrus came undone.

"HA, AH— _SANS!_ "

Orange streaked over Edge's chin as he moved to lap at his duplicate's entrance. Papyrus shuddered and sat up slightly on shaky arms to get ahold of himself. The sight of bright orange liquid on his twin's mouth made him shiver. "N-Nyeh, That's So _Lewd,_ " he muttered.

Edge's eyelights rolled and he wiped at his jaws with the back of one hand. He sat backward and was about to grunt a sarcastic retort to Papyrus when a sound from the doorway caught their attention. They both halted, stares fixed on the entryway as they had been before. The two Papyruses blinked at it momentarily and then eventually let it go as they had done before.

"Well, On That Fucking Note, I've Been Away Too Long. I Need To Get Back To My Timeline Before My Fuckwit Of A Brother Finds Out I'm Gone." Edge extricated himself from the floor and zipped up his pants as he stood. He spared a glance down at Papyrus and smirked. "Anyway, I'm Sure You Need A Moment To Clean Yourself Up Before Your Sans Wakes Up."

Papyrus hoisted himself up into a seated position and nodded, still a bit out of it from the whole ordeal. "Nnyeh.. Right." He rubbed a hand along his skull and watched as the other did something weird with a swirl of red magic. "Er, It Was... Nice Meeting You? I Guess?" Papyrus' expression screwed up in confusion.

Edge grunted and reached a hand into the swirl of magic. A second later the world did that sideways tilt it had done earlier, and the brooding skeleton was gone. Papyrus blinked several times and rubbed his eyesockets. He stared ahead at the void where his twin had been, emotions a dull blur. So much had happened, all because he'd encountered another him. What a way to start a day! Jeez. When he glanced down, he made a choked noise of surprise. His pants! _Stained!_ Why that absolute—!

"hey, bro."

" _NYEH!!_ "

If he had skin, Papyrus would have jumped out of it. His shoulders lifted on reflex and wide eyesockets stared in horror at the kitchen doorway. In it stood Sans, in his pajamas, cheekbones tinted blue as he pointedly refused to look at the other skeleton.

Papyrus hastily stood and adjusted himself, "Ah! S-Sans, When Did You Wake Up? Were You..." He stepped forward, then paused. Slowly the taller skeleton's face fell. He fiddled with his hands nervously, expression full of guilt and an apology written in his eyes. The kitchen was silent as the early morning light casted shadows across the two monsters. "You Were Standing There This Whole Time, Weren't You?" He must have looked a sight with his tongue still not dispelled and his clothing stained or in some state of disarray.

Sans chuckled quietly and rubbed at his neck, “heh, i might have heard some of it… or uh, just about all of it.”

“Oh, God,” Papyrus buried his face in his hands and then lowered them to peer at Sans. “I’m So Sorry Sans,” he started, voice low and sad. “I Didn’t Mean For You To Have To Hear Any Of That,” the younger skeleton shook his head at his own words and slumped into the seat that Edge had vacated. “No... That’s Not Right, I Shouldn’t Even Have Been Doing What I Did.” Papyrus sighed and stared at his hands, “I Really Am Sorry, Sans.” A heartbroken noise escaped him, but he restrained himself from getting too whiny as it was he who’d done wrong. “I Understand If I’ve Disappointed You And If You Think I’m… That I’m…” _Disgusting_ went unsaid, as Papyrus’ voice broke. He didn’t see his brother cross the distance between them but he looked up with a start when skeletal fingers brushed his cheekbone.

Warm, white eyelights looked back at him. Sans had a smile on his face, genuine and soft. Gently he stroked his fingers down Papyrus’ cheek to hold his chin. “bro, i gotta tell ya, i don’t think you could ever be a disappointment to me.” The short skeleton shrugged, lightly, ready to drop his hand to his side. “i’ll be honest, i figured i was the one who was the disappointment.”

Papyrus grabbed Sans’ hand and held it to his face. “You Aren’t A Disappointment, Sans! Especially Not To Me.” He faltered and looked befuddled. The seated skeleton searched Sans’ expression, “What Could You Have Possibly Done To Think You Were A Disappointment?”

“well,” he muttered, “ _this_ i guess.”

With no other explanation, he placed his other hand on the side of Papyrus’ face and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Teeth clacked together lightly and Sans’ tinted cheeks became infectious as Papyrus’ own cheekbones heated up with an orange hue. When Sans retreated and dropped his hands, Papyrus instinctively placed his own hands on either side of his brother’s skull and fitted their mouths back together. His bright orange tongue slid up to the other’s teeth. Sans made a choked noise of surprise but opened his mouth and allowed his own blue tongue to entwine with Papyrus’.

When the two skeletons eventually pulled away, they were both tinted with the stark colors of their magic. Papyrus entwined Sans’ fingers with his own as the two of them caught their breath. He leaned his forehead against the other’s with a soft _clunk_.

“Nyeh Heh Heh,” he snickered, “Well, That Was… Certainly Not Disappointing!”

“heh, same to you,” Sans joked. Then, his grin faltered. “Iisten, pap… i love you. a-and i want you to know we don’t have to rush into anything and that if you don’t wanna get into this mess or whatever we don’t have t—”

“Thank You, Sans.” Papyrus smiled gently and it reached his eyesockets as they crinkled at the edges. “I Love You, Too.” He pressed his teeth against Sans’ once more, chaste and sweet. Then the taller skeleton pulled his brother into his lap, which got him a noise of surprise, and held onto him. Sans relaxed after a moment and let his skull slot into the empty crook of Papyrus’ neck.

Somewhere upstairs, Sans’ morning alarm went off, as the two of them stayed close together in the kitchen. In eachother’s arms.

"Did You Really Hear Me And That Other Me... You Know..."

"uhh sure did, pap."

" _Nyeh!_ How Embarrassing!"

**Author's Note:**

> eyy lemme know if you liked it! haven't written for undertale in a while lol


End file.
